


Vampire Queen

by Macko_99



Series: Horrors of Ice and Fire [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Dracula & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sansa Stark, BAMF Women, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Horror, Supernatural Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Triggers, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macko_99/pseuds/Macko_99
Summary: “They have hurt you my dear. And I have decided to help. Drink this blood when the pain becomes too much and you will have the power to return the pain that they have brought you and your family. Though I must warn. It is a path of darkness.”Sansa Stark takes her revenge on the Red Keep with the blood of Nosferatu.





	Vampire Queen

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing ASOIAF so be gentle I did the best I could.
> 
> This is my first Mature story and those archive warnings are no joke, so be warned.
> 
> May write more horror based works cause I enjoyed writing this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

The Red Keep

The handmaiden Shae and Tyrion Lannister had to carry Sansa Stark to her chambers, the guards having beaten the poor girl so badly that she could hardly stand. Her brother had won another battle and Sansa was punished, all the while naming her brother as a traitor.

Once in the room and with Sansa lying on her front on the bed, Tyrion dismissed himself and allowed Shae to begin tending to the various welts and bruises the Kingsguard had dealt to the girl, all at Joffrey’s pleasure. 

The inbred false king had ordered his Kingsguard to beat the Stark princess with strips of Holly, laughing at the screams for mercy.

Shae took a balm from one of the draws of the vanity and after gently removing the torn pieces of fabric, began to gently work the balm into the various injury’s adorning Sansa’s back.

“Its pretty bad this time. We may need to call for the Maester.” Shae muttered as she worked. Immediately Sansa tried to rise but stopped when her back flared in pain.

“We can’t risk it. We have no idea what he would do.” Sansa replied, knowing full well that Maester Pycelle was only loyal to the Lannister’s and he could do anything to Sansa when treating her.

With that Shae finished treating the injuries as best she could before helping Sansa change into her nightgown and putting her to bed. 

With a blow at the candle Shae left and the room was bathed in darkness and Sansa Stark tried to ignore the pain of her injuries and sleep.

Just as Sansa was about to let sleep claim her, when slowly a thick white mist began to seep into the room through the window. 

The mist gathered around the bed before a dark figure began to rise in front of the bed. 

It was a man over seven feet tall, with hair as black as the cloaks of the Night’s Watch that went past his shoulder’s. His face was lean and pale with a thin moustache and goatee. He wore black armour with red accents and a sword strapped to his belt. A frayed black cloak that seemed to be constantly moving completed the look.

The only reason Sansa did not scream in terror was the deep red eyes staring her down and making her feel at peace. When the man spoke, it was with a deep voice that had an accent Sansa had never heard before.

“Poor girl. Look what they have done to you. These human’s that call themselves King’s are even worse than some of the worst monsters I have faced. They beat and scar an innocent girl for what her brother does. Despicable.” As he spoke Sansa noticed his enlarged canines, that seemed more like fangs.

The man then brings his fist forward and slowly opens it, revealing a vial containing a red substance that Sansa knew was blood. 

“They have hurt you my dear. And I have decided to help. Drink this blood when the pain becomes too much and you will have the power to return the pain that they have brought you and your family. Though I must warn. It is a path of darkness.”

Slowly Sansa took the vial and held it close. 

“What will it cost me?” She asks. The man smiles, though it seems more sad than happy.

“No weapon forged by mortal hands can kill you. You will be no longer limited to this form; you may take animals or even the wind itself. You will be able to make your enemies see what you desire. As for the costs you must feast on blood when your powers wane, when the sun rises you must rest. Places and symbols of intense faith will weaken you. And when death finally claims you millennia from now you will be subject to the deepest of Hell’s.”

The mist began to rise again to encompass the man signalling his leave. 

“Make your decision when you ready to leave behind the wolf and dove and become a child of Nosferatu.” The mist completely covered him and began to seep towards the window. 

Before it disappeared completely Sansa called out. 

“Who are you?”

“Dracula.”

________________________________________  
Every night after one of Robb’s victories Sansa was tempted to drink the blood. 

In her room in the dark she would hold the vial to her lips but not drink, hoping that someone would come to save her. That something else would happen to make it so she didn’t need to go down this dark path.

She held out until the Battle of Blackwater Bay. After Stannis’ fleet had been destroyed, after the arrival of Lord Hand Tywin Lannister with the Tyrell’s and the announcement of King Joffrey’s betrothal to Margaery Tyrell, and after rejecting the Hound’s offer to escape with him.

The straw that broke the camel’s back was Joffrey statement that he would still have her, even though they were no longer betrothed. He was the King and he could do that.

And no one batted an eye.

And so, after everything was finished and she had been excused Sansa sat on her bed and held the vial in her hand. Slowly she removed the cork and held the vial to her lips.

“Mother forgive me,” she whispered before she drank.

And the she died.

________________________________________  
Shae finds the body the next day and shouts for the Goldcloaks and the Maester. But even looking at her Shae knows that Sansa is dead.

Maester Pycelle determined that Sansa had killed herself with poison, backed up by the vial laying next to the body.

The Lord Hand ordered that the death was not to be reported and that the Northern Army was not to know about it in case the entire North rallied under Robb Stark’s banner and Jaime Lannister will be killed. 

To further hide the truth Sansa’s body was moved to the dungeons beneath the Red Keep to ensure no Northern Spy was allowed to see the body until it decomposed enough to not be identified. 

To ensure no spy took the body the dungeons were locked and a Kingsguard was sent each day to check 

For one week this was carried out in secret. 

The only ones were saddened by the death were Shae, Tyrion Lannister and surprisingly Olenna and Margaery Tyrell. 

Joffrey was disappointed that he lost his future whore but otherwise practically forgot the girl existed.

Cersei didn’t really care that the girl was gone, she was just a means to an end.

Only Tywin recognised the true threat of Sansa Stark dying which is why he ordered the death be covered up and a decoy be used instead, picked from Littlefinger’s brothels. He is determined to keep his heir, Jaime, alive.

The plan works out for one week until Ser Dontos of the Kingsguard goes to the dungeons to check on the body.

Opening the door to the dungeons, Ser Dontos goes to the coffin and opens, expecting to see the body of Sansa Stark.

Instead he finds nothing.

Shocked Ser Dontos runs to the Small Council chambers and bursts into a meeting. Announcing the body of Sansa Stark was missing. 

A full search of the Red Keep was carried out but no sign of her was found. 

As the sun went down, a small bat flew out of the skull of Balerion the Black Dread.

________________________________________  
Ser Ilyn Payne, the King’s justice and headman had just come off duty and was in the process of removing his armour when he heard a chirp. 

Turning around he thought he saw a small bird fly into the armoury, casting a small shadow due to the various torches providing light. 

Ser Ilyn tried to find the bird that flew but after hearing and seeing nothing he went back to removing his armour. He had just removed his breastplate when he felt a chill go down his spine and the air around him grew cold. 

Feeling something behind him, Ilyn turned and was brought face-to-face with the presumed dead and missing Sansa Stark.

The girl looked like a corpse, with grey and thin skin. She was dressed in the same clothes she died in, a pale blue dress that seemed to be moving on its own. The most striking change however where her eyes that were now a deep crimson.

Ser Ilyn was so busy looking into the eyes that he didn’t notice Sansa’s mouth open to speak.

“Bring me his head.” She whispered. 

Before the mute knight could react, Sansa had rushed at Ser Ilyn, mouth opening to reveal a mouth with a set of fangs, grabbed him and with inhuman strength, bit down at his neck.

Blood spurted out of the wound, spraying the wall behind Ser Ilyn. The man soon went limp as his blood was drained from his body.

Once dead Sansa grabbed the man’s head and with a strong pull, wrenched it off the body.

Holding the head aloft Sansa stared into the eyes before dropping it to the ground.

Mist then forms around her, encompassing her before dissipating to reveal nothing.

________________________________________  
Ser Meryn Trant stood next to Ser Boros Blount outside King Joffrey’s room as the young king slept.

The men were not talking, just standing, one man at each side of the door. Tensions had been high all day ever since the disappearance of Sansa Stark’s body. Joffrey had raged, threatening everyone with a crossbow, even his new betrothed and her family. 

Cersei and Tywin had managed to reduce Joffrey’s temper enough to allow the Tyrell’s to escape the Throne room. From then on, he raged at everyone else in the Throne room and the Small Council.

Eventually the day had ended, and Joffrey had been convinced to retire. He had asked Tyrion to send a couple of whores, but his Uncle had stated they could not risk getting word out of the disappearance.

So here they stood, standing guard for a sadistic cunt, not that they cared. It was their job to guard him and follow his orders, nothing more.

Suddenly both men felt the air around them cool and a cold shiver run down their spines. The torches around them suddenly flickered. 

Both men stood to action, drawing their swords as they saw a figure approach, their face still shadowed.

“Identify yourself!” Ser Meryn exclaimed. The figure soon stood in the torchlight, revealing Sansa Stark, still bloodied from Ser Ilyn.

Both men reared back as the dead girl approached slowly, but just as they were about to raise the alarm, the torches flickered once more, and Sansa was upon them.

Appearing suddenly in front of him, Sansa slashed at Ser Boros with extended claws, tearing out most of his throat and making him collapse to the ground, holding at the remains of his neck.

Ser Meryn raised his sword to strike at Sansa as Ser Boros died but before the sword could be brought down the girl had grabbed his arm and twisted, instantly breaking the bones and making him drop his sword.

Before he could scream in pain, fanged jaws were attached to his neck and crushing his larynx. Sansa pulled away and let the body drop to the ground, watching as blood pooled beneath him.

________________________________________  
Joffrey woke when he heard the sound of two large masses falling on the ground and the sound of metal hitting the stone floor.

The King quickly grabbed his robe to cover his nightshirt and approached the door, calling out. 

“Guards, what is going on out there?” The boy shouted, clutching his robe close as he felt the air chill around him. 

Just as he was about to reach it, the door burst open and the bodies of Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Boros Blount were thrown into the room, knocking Joffrey to the ground. 

Joffrey quickly righted himself before staring in shock at the bodies of his Kingsguard, with their eyes pale and their throats ripped open. 

The shock quickly gave way to fear and Joffrey had turned to flee out of the room but found his path blocked by Sansa Stark.

The blood she had spilled had now turned the front of her once blue dress red, matching her red eyes and hair, with her pale skin making the colours stand out more.

“You! You’re supposed to be dead!” Joffrey exclaimed.

Sansa only smiled a toothy grin, showing off her fangs as she approached Joffrey, pushing him back towards the bed.

“You think you can get away with this you bitch! I will have your head, and I’ll place on a spike next to your fathers!” The boy king shouted but anyone with ears could hear the terror in his voice.

Sansa only smiled more before her form began to shift and instead of a girl there was a white and grey direwolf stalking towards him, the same one which his mother had ordered killed.

Now Joffrey knew there was no hope.

“Please! Mother!”

But the direwolf did not listen.

________________________________________  
Tywin Lannister had not yet retired when a squire informed him that Ilyn Payne had been found dead.

Once he saw the body, he ordered a search of the castle and more guards be posted to the Queen and Princes chambers, while he went to inform the King.

He realised something had happened when he saw that no guards were standing outside the door to the chambers.

Drawing their swords, the group comprising himself, the Mountain and two kingsguard, approach the door and with a nod push it open, causing a gust of air to leave the room.

They first spot the bodies of Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Boros Blount lying on the ground near the door. 

They then see what can be only be described as a red mess of viscera and guts at the foot of the bed. The head had been completely crushed and the chest cavity ripped open with contents half its contents missing.

The only pieces that remained intact were the limbs.

The remains of blond hair confirmed the identity.

The King was dead. 

________________________________________  
The Queen reagent and her son Prince Tommen had just entered the Throne Room when Tywin had entered, with all remaining Kingsguard and a large number of Goldcloaks. 

“Father, what in the name of the Seven Hells is going on?” Cersei demanded as she held Tommens hand tightly. 

Tyrion then entered the Throne room and eyed his Father and Sister with complete distaste, having lost any pretence of hiding it in the week since Sansa’s death and having to comfort Shae who had been traumatised by the girl’s death.

Instead of directly answering his daughter, Tywin approached the Iron Throne and turned to address the court, the Tyrell’s and Littlefinger being the last to arrive.

“I regret to inform you that King Joffrey, first of his name, has been killed. Murdered in his chambers by a creature that has already killed two Kingsguard and the King’s Justice.”

With that statement the court gasped in shock and murmurs, but all were drowned out by Cersei, who let out a wail of anguish at the brutal death of her precious Joffrey. 

Ignoring the cries of his daughter, Tywin continued.

“A full search of the Red Keep and King’s Landing will be carried out and the creature responsible will be brought to justice. In the meantime, we must crown the new King.”

Tywin gestured to the guards who moved towards Tommen to bring him towards the throne. Tywin himself had turned to approach the throne when suddenly he felt a chill in the air before the lights flickered and someone else was sitting on the Throne.

Someone who was supposed to be dead.

Gasps and shouts erupted in the Throne room as the former Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark, sat on the Iron Throne.

Tywin had recoiled back in a rare show of shock and even Cersei had stopped wailing in grief as she stared at the man her son had executed that caused a war.

Ned Stark stared the court down before focusing on Tywin and opening his mouth to speak.

“Winter has come.” 

With those words the lights flickered again to reveal Ned gone and Sansa Stark standing besides the Throne. 

“Seize her!” Tywin bellowed as guards drew their swords and ran past Tywin towards the throne.

Before they reached her Sansa smiled and griped the Iron Throne and with unnatural strength, picked it up and hurled it.

The Iron Throne flew through the air and down the steps, ploughing through the guards before landing on Tywin Lannister, killing them all instantly.

Screams erupted throughout the court and the members and guards began to flee. In the screams Olenna Tyrell could be heard saying “Fuck this we need to get out of here,” as she held her Granddaughter and led her and the rest of her family out of the keep.

Cersei had grabbed her son and begun running, intending to get to Maegor’s Holdfast. Tyrion followed not far behind with the Mountain and the remaining Kingsguard. 

As they ran a small black creature flew past them and landed far in front of them down the hall. The small creature shifted, and Sansa Stark stood before them.

All but the Mountain stopped in fear. The huge man continued on and raised his already drawn sword, intending to strike the girl down.

Just as the sword would have reached her, Sansa dodged to the left and leapt up, landing on Gregor Clegane’s shoulders. 

Before the man could react, Sansa reached around his neck and with a pull towards the sky wrenched the head off Gregor Clegane. 

Blood sprayed out from the stump and covered Sansa and the walls. The body collapsed to the ground and Sansa stepped, still holding the head.

Staring the others down, Sansa tossed the head towards the group, with the Kingsguard standing in front of the three Lannister’s. The head landed and rolled forward until it was in front of them.

Sansa stared the terrified Kingsguard down and said one word.

“Flee.” 

At once the men dropped their swords and ran, abandoning their duties and their oaths, despite the pleas of Cersei and Tyrion.

Once gone Sansa spoke once more.

“Tyrion, you will take Tommen and Shae and you will surrender to King Robb Stark. Tell them what happened here and warn them that those who value their lives shall stay out of this castle.”

Tyrion nodded, still terrified.

Hearing her words, and moving before Cersei realised what was said, Tommen jumped of his mother’s grip and went to Tyrion, who grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into a room which contained a passage that they could escape from. 

Cersei tried to follow after them, but the door had locked behind her brother and son. 

“Tyrion you bastard, come back here!” She shouted as she banged on the door. Slowly, with tears running down her eyes she turned and faced Sansa.

“Run little dove.” Sansa said and with that Cersei ran.

She ran through the castle, shouting for help in the now empty castle, finding locked doors and Sansa blocking the way to certain chambers.

Eventually Cersei found herself on the Traitors Walk and trapped as the door out of the corridor was locked. 

Realising there was nowhere else to go, Cersei turned to face Sansa, now standing behind her. 

Stealing herself she approached the girl, who in one night brought the entire game to an end.

“I suppose there is no point in begging for my life?” Cersei asked.

“Would you even beg?” Sansa retorted with a raised brow.

“No. I’ve done enough begging.” The two began circling each other as they spoke.

“As have I.”

“I trusted you once and you just used me as another pawn, to use against my father so you could keep your power, while everything and everyone around you burned.” Sansa accused.

“I know.”

“You took everything away from me. My childhood, my family, my wolf and innocence. You took it all. And this is what you made. A monster worse than anything this land has seen.”

“And you’ll do what now? Bring wrath down on your enemies until they are all dead?” Cersei asked.

“Maybe. Or maybe I’ll disappear and people in years to come will forget what happened here and our names will be lost to history. It matters not what will happen tomorrow. Only today.” With that Sansa stopped and Cersei realised she was now standing behind the balcony.

“Baelish betrayed your father as well.” Cersei said, not willing to let the man escape while she didn’t.

“Thank you for telling me.” Sansa stepped forward and Cersei stepped back.

“I am sorry.” Cersei whispered.

“I know.” With that Sansa pushed and Cersei flew off the balcony screaming.

________________________________________  
Dawn rose and the entire Red Keep had been abandoned. 

The once bustling castle was now completely empty, the only signs of those who once lived in its walls were the clothes, food and bodies left behind.

Below in the dungeons a little black bat flew into the skull of Balerion the Black Dread to roost, its stomach full from a night of hunting.

It would now sleep until the sun fell once more, when it would hunt again.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrion, with Shae and Tommen arrives in the Riverlands and officially surrender to King Robb and save Jaime, ending the war. When asked about Sansa he regretfully tells them that she didn't make it. The Starks mourn and vow never again to leave the North.
> 
> The Tyrell's return to The Reach and vow never to play the Game of Thrones again.
> 
> With the destruction of the Iron Throne each Kingdom declares independence and the Crownlands are divided between The Riverlands, The Reach and The Stormlands.
> 
> The Slaughter of The Red Keep, as it is known by the survivors, causes people to leave Kings Landing, especially after rapists and murderers begin to turn up with ripped out throats. Within one hundred years the city is abandoned.
> 
> Daenerys Targaryen once flies to the Red Keep to claim the Iron Throne. An hour later she comes out and then flies back to Meereen, vowing to never return to Westeros.
> 
> Petyr Baelish is found dead in a ditch.
> 
> As for Dracula. 
> 
> He went for a walk.


End file.
